A Waterfall Bath
by mooglesniper
Summary: A short request I did a while back and decided it'd make a good 'icebreaker' to introduce my works to this site. WARNING contains a Yuri Pairing, if sucha thing offends, please do not read.


A Waterfall Bath

The young orange haired girl sighed as she undid the clips in her hair, walking to the waterfall to wash up.  
>"Hmph, stupid Ash, why the hell would he want to 'escort' me? It's not like I can't do this myself, the stupid perv" she mumbled to herself, pushing the suspenders off her shoulders, walking to the lake and smiling as it came into view, stretching "this'll feel amazing" she grinned, pushing her shorts down as she kicked off her trainers, pushing her socks into them and resting them by the tree which now held her yellow vest and small blue shorts, leaving her in her underwear which hugged her budding body perfectly as she plucked it away. She lowered her now bare body into the surprisingly warm waters and closed her eyes, leaning back, looking to the stary sky "..I wonder..what happened to team rocket this time" she mumbled, sighing and closing her eyes.<p>

Before long the orange haired young trainer drifted off to sleep, and it didn't take long for her to realise. She felt a light feather-like touch down her body while a soft pair of lips ran down her jawline, forcing her eyes open before they pushed open wide, her wrists were then pinned to her sides as the new 'partner' straddled the girl's waist.  
>"Well well the twerp is awake.." the ruby haired captor purred.<br>"J-Jessie? what're you do-" she was silenced by Jessie's mouth locked around hers, spreading her lips and running her tongue inside as she closed her sapphire eyes. After what seemed an eternity she pulled away to give her small prey a chance to breath.  
>"W-w-w-"<br>"Why? why not?" she asked, smirking, moving her hands to link and entwine their fingers "after all, we're both stressed, both starved for attention.." she trailed, the younger girl averting her emerald gaze in slight embarassment to the realisation of it, she was right.  
>"O-One night yeah?" the young girl asked, Jessie nodded lightly "One night, and we don't have to speak of it."<br>Misty slowly nodded and bit her lip "but..can we get out of the water?" she asked, Jessie nodding, standing without shame as the water trickled off her ivory skin, off her large chest and through her red curls that sat above her womanhood, in front of misty face, forcing the young girl to turn and climb out, setting a towel down, but jessie didn't want to wait, in seconds Misty was on her back and her wrists above her head, Jessie's thigh grinding up hard against misty's warmth, forcing her to moan into the air, her mouth hanging open, forcing Jessie to take advantage, pushing their lips together and slide her tongue into the orange haired teenager's mouth as she lowered her hips against hers, teasing at the girl's sensitive pearl with her own, forcing more moans from her mouth before Jessie pulled away, keeping their mouths connected with saliva.  
>"Enough warm up" she whispered, moving. Misty opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by another pair of lips, Jessie's juice soaked niether lips pressed against the water trainer's mouth, grinding hard as she felt something warm and wet slide into her sensitive folds, curling and writhing against her nerves, forcing her to let out a muffled moan into Jessie's body, her tongue pushing forth into unknown and sweet tasting territory. Jessie's tongue slid in and out of her prey's body, her finger sliding, scratching almost towards her puckered entrance as it scooped up her juices before sliding inside, forcing Misty to moan harder, the viabrations pushing Jessie closer to her delicous climax.<br>"Mmmm, Don't stop twerp" she groaned, Misty tried to protest but Jessie pulled her hair to force her deeper as her fingers thrust into both of her holes at once, more than enough for the inexpierenced teen, whose climax hit and soaked Jessie's fingers as her other hand tightened, pulling Misty's face closer "Mmmm YESSSS~" she moaned loudly, her hips bucking as Misty's face was coated in her juices, her eyes closing tightly. Jessie rode her orgasm out and eventually pulled back, Misty panted for breath before she looked back, giggling at the now tied and passed out girl.

The next morning misty sat up, looking down at herself she was dressed and in her sleeping bag "..a...dream?" she asked  
>"hey Misty, let's move" Ash impatiantly called<br>"Y-yeah okay " she mumbled, pushing her hand into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, written on it was a simple message "thanks, twerp" she frowned and scrunched it up, throwing it over her shoulder "...One night" she whispered, following her friends.


End file.
